


Remember Me

by tirsynni



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Just Changed the Details, M/M, OoT!Link Deserved Better, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: Revali is braced for Windblight Ganon to kill him.Someone else has a different plan in mind for him and the other Champions.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> All the fix-its. All of them. Because they deserved better.
> 
> I also had the song _Remember Me This Way_ by Jordan Hill on repeat the entire second half of this fic.

None of this was supposed to be happening. None of it! Revali was the Champion of the Rito, chosen of the Divine Beast Vah Medoh. He was master of the skies, the deadliest archer the Rito had ever seen!

How  _ dare _ this abomination!

Revali raised his bow again but pain and exhaustion weighed down his limbs, slowed him down enough for the monster to lash out. It  _ hurt  _ but that wasn’t the true agony of it. In despair, Revali watched the Great Eagle Bow fly through the air. It sailed out of one of Vah Medoh’s ports and then it was gone.

The wind still howled, cold and dark with Malice, but right then, everything seemed very quiet. When he realized how badly the battle was going earlier, Revali hit the SOS. It seemed loud then, frantic, but now it was faded and distant. Now Revali twisted to see the creature unfurl itself. Now Revali saw his death staring at him. The SOS continued, soft and mocking.

Dammit. How humiliating.

Even as Revali pushed himself to his feet, determined to have one last, glorious stand, his mind went to Link. Link, that quiet idiot with the fancy sword whose silences somehow felt too stark and  _ scared -- _

_ Good-bye _ , Revali thought, and then --

Then Revali was kneeling in the middle of a dark forest.

He froze for a split second before spinning in the dirt, looking around. Trees, shadowed and old and reminding Revali of the Lost Woods. He jerked and looked behind him. Trees, trees, long reaching branches… Revali jerked to look the other way. Bushes which almost looked black in the dim light and yet more trees.

Dim light. Revali looked up and saw the barest white light of the moon, blocked by the thick trees. He squinted. Was that really…? It had to be a trick of the leaves and shadows because above him loomed a full moon which looked far too big and far too  _ close _ \--

“Revali?” Revali swung back around, wings rising before he remembered his bow was gone. Mipha, equally unarmed, stared at him with wide eyes.

She looked awful. Her ornamentation was skewed, her right eye blossoming into an impressive black eye. Blood streamed from gouges on her bicep and thigh. Before Revali could do more than squawk, Mipha exclaimed in alarm and began to limp toward him. “You’re hurt!”

Hurt? Dismissal stilled on the tip of his tongue, too fascinated by the fresh blood marring his feathers. Fresh. Still bleeding. So...not dead?

Had that creature warped him somewhere rather than killed him? Revali scowled and fluffed his feathers. That bastard. When he got back…

Where  _ were _ they?

Revali yelped when Mipha grabbed his right wing and studied it. His glorious feathers were a mess! He heard Mipha murmur about fractures as her hand shone with a familiar glow.

Revali tolerated her healing the worst of the wounds before he scoffed and pulled back. “Mere scratches. You might want to take care of yourself. If you pass out, I refuse to carry you.”

Even as Mipha smiled at him and turned to her own wounds, Revali noted the tightness around her mouth and eyes. What was happening? Revali knew they needed Vah Medoh and his excellent piloting skills. What would they do against the Calamity missing not just one but two Divine Beasts?

_ Let’s see what the great Hero does without me and Vah Medoh _ , Revali thought, and he flinched when he mind supplied possible answers. Princess Zelda’s power still had not awakened. What could Link do with one miserable sword, no matter how legendary it was?

“Mipha? Revali? Is that you?”

With a sinking heart, Revali corrected himself: three Divine Beasts. Judging by how Mipha tensed beside him, she realized the same thing.

Urbosa limped through the trees toward them. Her magnificent hair, second only to his feathers, was singed, with burns darkening her torso and right arm. She wavered as she walked, and Revali had to grab Mipha to keep her from running to Urbosa.

“Don’t you always talk about how important it is to take care of yourself before helping others?” Revali sniped and then immediately regretted it. Mipha told that to both Link and Princess Zelda at least once a day. Those two drove themselves to exhaustion to get to Revali’s level, even if they denied it.

“I’m all right for now,” Urbosa said. Despite her burns, she stood tall beside them, looking around. She frowned. “Whatever brought me here did it before the beast could do any serious damage.”

Brought? “You think something else brought us here?”

Urbosa nodded and started crossing her arms across her chest. She grimaced and let her arms fall back to her sides. Only then did Revali notice that she, too, was unarmed. “What else? It would have made more sense for the Calamity’s beasts to kill us.”

Revali scoffed and fluffed his feathers. In the shadows, the drying blood on them looked black. The scent of their blood seemed heavy in the earthy forest air. “I don’t know what you mean. I had my foe well in hand!”

“You may have, Brother, but my enemy would have killed me without help.”

And Daruk made four out of four. Revali grimaced as the Goron joined their circle. Now Link and the princess had no aid at all.

Mipha stopped healing her thigh and whipped her head around like she was counting their group. Her eyes widened and her gills flared. “We need to get back! We need to help Link and Zelda!”

Urbosa rested her hand on Mipha’s shoulder. Now Revali saw another burn on the back of her hand. “There’s nothing we can do about it right now. We don’t even know where we are.”

Daruk pointed over Mipha’s shoulder. Revali stared at the gouge on his arm, a slice of bright red from wrist to elbow. “Why don’t we ask whoever is at the campfire?”

Campfire? The other Champions jerked to see a flickering campfire through the trees. Revali squawked. When had that appeared? It hadn’t been there earlier!

Mipha’s hands jerked like she was grabbing her trident. Right. Unarmed. Revali exhaled and ruffled his feathers. Unarmed and injured and worn, but it didn’t matter. They were all Champions. They could handle whoever was by the fire.

As the Champions banded together, limping toward the fire, Revali’s feathers refused to settle. His superior senses insisted that something was wrong.

Link and the princess could last. Link could be surprisingly lucky, and he was very protective of the princess. They would be okay.

That did nothing to make Revali feel better.

Revali didn’t realize how chilly the forest was until they moved closer to the fire. Music played, just loud enough for Revali to hear. As they moved closer, Revali saw a single cloaked figure sitting on a log by the fire with three other logs circling the small blaze. The figure was hunched over something. Only when Revali stepped into the firelight did he see the ocarina in the person’s hands.

A chill snaked up Revali’s spine. It took months to get Link to relax, but several weeks ago, Link shyly pulled out his own ocarina and played for them. Link was the only other person Revali heard to play the odd instrument.

Mipha flinched. Urbosa reached out but Mipha moved too quickly, stepping before the cloaked figure. The person didn’t look up, still playing a gentle, foreign tune. Mipha jerked a bow. “Hello, I am Mipha, Princess of the Zora. These are my friends and allies: Urbosa of the Gerudo; Daruk of the Gorons; and Revali of the Rito.”

Revali bristled at being introduced last but had no time to point out his just complaint before Mipha continued, “Excuse my rudeness, but who are you and are you responsible for our being here? It is important that we get home.”

At last, the music quieted. The figure lowered the ocarina. “If you return home,” a male, rough voice said from under the hood, “you will all die.”

The fire crackled. A log fell, and sparks flared before settling. The man placed his ocarina in his lap and stared at the fire as the Champions stared at him. Revali thought he still heard the song playing even as he looked at the silent ocarina.

Feathers ruffled out of indignance, nothing but indignance, Revali stepped beside Mipha. “Do you know who we are? We are --”

Urbosa’s hand wrapped around his beak cut off Revali’s passionate and necessary lecture. She ignored his shrieks and stepped in front of him. She almost blocked his view of the stranger. “You know our names; now who are you? How did you do this?”

As Daruk joined them in solidarity, his mass both comforting and threatening, the man rested a hand over his ocarina and stroked it with his thumb. The Hylian -- human? -- wore fingerless gloves, Revali noted, even as he jerked his beak free from Urbosa’s hands. Before he could say a word, the man grabbed his hood and threw it back. Revali’s beak dropped open. His amazing but overwhelmed brain grew quiet.

Daruk’s voice seemed too loud and jarring in the silent woods. “Link? Little brother?”

The Hylian stared at them with solemn eyes, an impossible blue in the orange light. His hair was a blond mess, just hiding a blue hoop earring. At first glance, Revali agreed with Daruk’s words: the Hylian looked like their Link.

Except this Hylian’s features were too sharp, too stark. His features were at once ageless and too old to be their Link, something worn in his fine features. One eye looked odd, but in the shadows, Revali couldn’t quite place it.

Something about this odd doppleganger filled Revali with a sick dread. He wanted to leave. Now. He had to go back to his Divine Beast. Link and the princess needed him. That little Hylian was lost without him.

The Hylian shook his head and Revali wanted to return to Vah Medoh. “I am Link but not your Link. He is my descendent.” He nodded at the logs. “Please, sit.” Then he pulled his ocarina to his lips and started playing again.

Mipha immediately moved to Link’s log and began studying him. Revali hesitated, mind whirring at Daruk sat on the ground. Urbosa caught Revali’s eye, mouth pursed, before she sat down.

Revali cleared his throat to dislodge an odd lump before sitting down beside Urbosa. “I think we’ve had enough melodrama. I’m not sure if you are aware but we are the chosen Champions. We are  _ quite _ important and our people are relying on us to save them.”

Revali expected Mipha to jump on this. Her feelings about Link, as ridiculous as they were, were obvious. He thought she would be ready to launch herself off the ledge to return to Link’s side. Yet she remained silent, golden eyes fixated on the odd Hylian’s face, while Urbosa spoke up instead.

“Revali is correct: our friends and people need us. You said that if we returned, we would die. You also said that you were Link but weren’t our Link. We need more information.”

The Hylian -- Link -- played on the ocarina without looking up. Revali realized he was playing the same song over and over again. Mipha frowned and leaned closer to see Link’s face. What was she looking for? He already admitted he wasn’t  _ their _ Link.

“Speak freely, little one,” Daruk said. He leaned forward, and Revali saw another gouge on his jaw. “If you are our friend, you have nothing to fear.”

Finishing on a soft note, Link lowered the ocarina again. Even as the firelight made his blue eyes burn, it seemed to bleach his skin. “I am your Link’s ancestor. I pulled you out of your time because Ganon’s monsters would have killed you. I have enough power to give you a choice: return now or wait.”

Link spoke matter-of-factly, even as he sounded so tired it made Revali’s battered bones ache. It was too easy for Revali to imagine that in his Link’s voice, and he hated it.

What was happening to the others? Princess Zelda wouldn’t hide, and Link wouldn’t leave her.

What happened if the princess’s powers didn’t awaken?

“What does all that even mean?” Revali snapped. “Just because you aren’t doing anything more important than sitting in the middle of a creepy forest doesn't mean we don’t. We’re  _ important _ . Lives depend on us!”

Panic tinged his voice, and Revali hoped no one caught it. He wasn’t  _ worried _ or anything. No, no! He was just eager to get back to the fight. He couldn’t let the Calamity get its dirty paws on Vah Medoh.

“I believe you are our friend, but you speak too vaguely, Brother.” Daruk leaned forward and rested a massive hand on Link’s knee. “You must speak clearly.”

Still, Mipha remained silent. Now Urbosa leaned forward and began studying Link, too. Link ignored them both to stare at Daruk with those damned, tired eyes.

“If I return you now, Ganon’s creatures will kill you. I can keep you alive, but you will be stuck until your Beasts are freed.” Link shrugged and started playing his ocarina again. He hit a sour note. Revali grimaced. Without changing expression, Link continued playing.

“What do you mean, when our Beasts are freed?” Urbosa inquired, a new tightness in her voice.

Of  _ course _ this asshole was related to Link: getting words out of him was like stealing arrows from a Lynel. Revali’s feathers kept fluffing and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop them. He looked up and the chill in his bones grew when he realized the moon hadn’t moved during their conversation. Not one inch.

There were legends: of both the princess’s line and the hero’s. Of the power they possessed and could call on. But that was all they were! Myths and legends! The Divine Beasts were real. Link’s fancy sword was real.

This forest was somehow real, and Revali hated everyone for it.

Because he had seen Link’s fancy sword in action, had seen him mow down monsters, but Revali had fought beside him and killed those same monsters, and  _ Ganon’s beast had almost killed him. _ On his own territory! As for the princess… He heard legends of her power and had never admitted it, but what if they were only that? Only legends? If Ganon’s monsters had defeated all four of them…

“It doesn’t matter!” Revali snapped. “Send us back!”

Urbosa’s gaze snapped to him, eyes flashing with electricity. “If he does, we die.”

“If he doesn’t, Link and the Princess dies!” Revali retorted.

His words echoed in the eerie not-forest. Mipha flinched. Daruk glowered reprovingly at him, but Revali refused to take his words back. 

Silence fell again, only broken by the crackling of the flames. Not even birdsong, Revali realized dully.

“No,” Urbosa said suddenly. “I don’t believe that.” She stared hard at the strange Link, who had only fiddled with his ocarina and ignored their fight. “If our Link is  _ truly _ your descendent, then I think you must have been a Hero, too, especially if you can call forth this power. You wouldn’t save us if it meant leaving your descendent and the Princess of Hyrule to their deaths.”

No answer. Revali wondered if anyone expected one, and he couldn’t help but think of Link, at his too quiet ceremony, following soundlessly forever at the princess’s heels, standing on the platform and watching Revali fly away. If he said anything then, Revali made sure he couldn’t hear it.

That idiot. That  _ idiot _ .

“I think staying here is our best chance of helping them,” Urbosa continued, gaze never wavering from the not-Link. “Now. What is necessary for us to go back home.”

It wasn’t a question. Sometimes --  _ sometimes _ \-- Revali liked her.

Link’s fingers seemed small and pale when they clutched the ocarina. “You are bound to your Beasts. Not even Ganon can break that connection, but he can harm it. Your Hero will attack Ganon and his monsters, and the weaker they grow, the more powerful you will become, first regaining control of your Beasts, then returning completely.”

“So you personally wouldn’t be returning us.” Urbosa cocked her head, eyes narrow. Her crackling was doing nothing to help Revali’s feathers. “It would be dependent on Zelda and Link.”

Link nodded. Revali huffed and crossed his arms. He desperately wanted his bow right then. “So that’s it? All this and you just leave it completely up to them? That’s --”

“He’s dying,” Mipha interrupted.

Revali’s words caught in his throat.

Link nodded. He didn’t  _ look _ like he was dying. He was pale, but many Hylians seemed that way. Against his will, Revali started shaking his head. “No --”

“Yes.” Link petted the ocarina like it was a cat. “Doing this is killing me.”

He sounded so  _ calm. _ Something broke in Revali and he leaped to his feet. He saw Daruk reaching for him and didn’t care. Mipha bowed her head, and Revali hated it. He hated all of this. He hated the Beast and he hated that he lost his bow and he hated this stupid, quiet forest and he hated this stranger with his familiar face. “Just like that? So much for the great Heroes of old. You said you pulled us out of  _ time _ . So what: you have enough power to do that and then you just roll over and die? Pathetic!” His voice rose with each word, growing shriller, and Revali hated that, too.

Most of all, he hated the crooked grin sliding on Link’s face. Everything else was familiar, but not that. Heart pounding too hard in his chest, Revali realized that he couldn’t remember seeing his Link smile.

“I lived as a Hero, but because of my power, no one will remember my deeds.” He looked at Revali, eyes as deep and blue as  _ his _ Link’s, and something ached inside Revali. “I will save you, so please remember me.”

Link, looking so small as Revali flew higher and higher to Vah Medoh, leaving him behind.

“Idiot,” Revali snarled, voice rough. With rage, of course. Nothing but rage. “How could anyone forget someone as annoying as you?”

This time, Daruk reached Revali’s arm, pulling him back to the log. He kept his massive hand there, gentle and unfamiliar, brushing against his feathers. Each time, Revali’s feathers sprang back up again. Mipha didn’t look at them, resting a gentle hand on Link’s knee.

“Does that mean that you will stay?” Was it Revali’s imagination or was Link’s voice getting softer? Weaker? He swallowed and heard a click.

“Yes,” Urbosa answered in their stead. “We will remain here, and when it is time, we will show Ganon and his monsters our fury.”

That damned crooked smile again. “Time travels differently here. You will see your friends again soon.”

Before Revali could ask what the hell that meant, Link began playing on his ocarina again, the same song as before. Wind rustled in the trees. The fire blazed blue and white. The ocarina glowed in his hands; something shone on the back of his left glove. His skin glowed gold, and ridiculously, he reminded Revali of the Goddess statue back home.

“We won’t forget you,” Mipha vowed, quiet with her hand never leaving Link’s knee.

“Thank you for giving us this chance, Brother.”

“We will protect Zelda and Link and will remember how you helped us do so.”

Revali couldn’t bring himself to look away. “Idiot. Thinking Heroes are forgotten. Don’t you know anything?”

Behind the ocarina and the light, Revali saw Link’s lips curve into a full smile.

Then there was only light, warm and bright, and Link was gone.

xoxoxox

“Well now. I’ve seen that face before.”

A hundred years, but it felt like days. The old Hero wasn’t kidding.

“I had a feeling you would show up eventually. But making me wait a hundred years is a bit...indulgent.”

His Link, somehow the same age, looking as confused and dumb as ever. Ah, well.

“You’re here to wrest control of Medoh away from Ganon, correct?”

Revali certainly hoped so. Things would be awkward, otherwise.

“If so, then then first thing you want to do is find yourself a map.”

Days, years. Whatever. Soon they would all be free again.

“That Guidance Stone has the information for the layout of this Divine Beast. Can you make it there?”

Get their revenge on Ganon for this humiliation. Fly the skies of his homeland again, feel fresh air beneath his wings.

_ Good luck, Link. I’ll see you on the other side of this...and maybe. Just maybe. I’ll see what  _ **_you_ ** _ look like when you smile. _

_ Just to see how stupid it would look, of course. _

**Author's Note:**

> More Link love on [tumblr](https://tirsynni.tumblr.com/).


End file.
